


Richefeu's

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Executive Dysfunction, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Grantaire has a plan for the Barriere du Maine.





	Richefeu's

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear about the Barriere du Maine, I always think of the time I get stuck on step one of a plan and how frustrating it is - and how even more frustrating it was before I got my diagnosis and knew what was actually happening! So I finally got around to writing this version of what happened, from Grantaire's perspective.

Grantaire had a plan for once he arrived at Richefeu's. The family passed their time playing dominoes? Well, so did he at times. No doubt, a game or two would not go amiss to endear himself to them, so long as he did not win all their money. Once that was done, it would be easy to begin a conversation - if they did not comment upon his waistcoat and give him the opening then - and from there to confirm them on the side of the Republic. He may not believe in their victory, but this he could do - for Enjolras.

He believed in Enjolras, now if only Enjolras would believe in him.

Once he found them and introduced himself, it was not too long before he was in on the game.

One game passed, but the time did not yet seem right for talk of bloody revolution.

Another game passed, and now seemed opportune, but there was no pause in the conversation that would enable him to bring up his concerns. The family seemed to have put all thoughts of politics behind them.

_Well,_ thought Grantaire, _it would not do to frighten them off and bring it up suddenly out of the blue._

A third game, and a fourth, and Grantaire had begun to forget what the next step in his plan was.

_I must do it soon,_ he thought, beginning to panic.

Determined to complete this task sober, for Enjolras, he denied himself a drink to calm his nerves.

After the fifth game, he felt himself become stuck on the first step of his plan. Even if he could remember what the next one was, he was confident he would not have been able to implement it.

It was at the end of this fifth game that Enjolras appeared at his elbow like a spectre. "I should have known," he said, sounding less enraged and much more wearied. With that, he turned on his heel and left the establishment.

Grantaire stumbled to his feet, swept his meager winnings into his purse, and then he ran after the golden-haired leader of his heart. "Enjolras! Enjolras!"

Enjolras paused in the middle of the street and turned to face him. "Well?" he asked. "What excuse have you this time?"

"I was going to bring it up," Grantaire swore, "but I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Why not?"

"I do not know. At times, I lay in bed, hoping to start my day and greet the sun as it rises, but I cannot. And evidently, at times, I play dominoes with the intent to weave in talks of revolution, but I cannot."

"Ah," Enjolras said. "I see. You are lazy." He shook his head. "Go home, Grantaire, or go back to your dominoes. I will send Feuilly in the morning for 'talks of revolution.'"

As he walked away, Grantaire sank against the wall and wished the earth would swallow him whole, burying his face in his arms. _Of course,_ he thought, _I am only lazy._

_But I wanted to do it so much...._


End file.
